


The Last Time

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic based on the challenge: use the words 'the last time' in a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

"That’s it. I’ve had it," Buffy said, throwing up her arms in disgust. 

"What’s wrong, pet?" Spike asked from his position on the floor. He looked up from the magazine he was flipping through at the blonde Slayer. 

"It’s this stupid…thing," she snapped, pointing her finger at the offending object. "No matter how long I work on it, I never get anywhere." 

"I think that’s the challenge, luv," he replied, picking up said offending object. 

"Willow figured it out," Buffy complained, flopping on the couch. 

"Willow is a nerd," Spike pointed out, turning the object over in his hands. 

"Hey! That’s my friend you’re talking about," she scolded. 

"You’re point?" he said, raising one dark brow. 

"I’m the Slayer, I should be able to do this," Buffy answered with a pout. 

"Why don’t you just do what you did the last time?" Spike asked. "Take off all the stickers and put them back on." 

"No," she said, reaching over to pluck the Rubix Cube from his hands. "I’m going to do this even if it kills me." 

Spike sighed and turned his attention back to the magazine. It was going to be a very long century. 

 

 

End


End file.
